


Cold Days, Warm Hearts

by starryeyedkids



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Smut, Snowed In, University Student Harry, University Student Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedkids/pseuds/starryeyedkids
Summary: “Do you want to decorate a Christmas tree?” Harry said, sounding shy as though he wasn’t sure how Louis would react.Louis raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You have a Christmas tree?”“Yeah. Mortimer.”Louis raised both his eyebrows.“It looks like a Mortimer.” Harry said, his eyes dancing. “Mor-tree-mer.” Harry said, and giggled.Louis groaned at the terrible joke. He refused to be endeared. It was a lost cause though, because Louis could feel himself smile.“That was really horrible, Harold.” Louis rolled his eyes, though he knew that his smile must’ve given him away. “I’ll help you decorate the tree if you don’t make any more bad jokes.”
  **
Louis had resigned himself to spending his birthday, as well as Christmas alone in his shitty flat after a snow storm ruined his plans for going home. As it turned out, his hot-neighbour-Harry was spending Christmas alone too, and he readily accepted Louis' offer to spend Christmas together. It turned out to be the best decision Louis had ever made.Larry Christmas au ft. Mortimer the Christmas tree, Moira the cat with the stylish collar, and (not) very bro-y cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taggiecb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/gifts).



> Based on the prompt:
> 
> Louis is an absolute idiot. His mother is going to kill him. His friends are going to celebrate without him, and he is stuck in this damned university for his birthday, and probably Christmas because he absolutely had to wait until last minute, right about the time the huge storm hit, literally snowing him into the building.
> 
> At least he isn't alone. Now just to convince the beautiful boy who lives down the hall to keep him company.
> 
> Thanks to [K](http://hazillions.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing my fic, and also a massive thanks to [Sammie](http://britpickerhl.tumblr.com/) for Brit-picking this.

The building wasn’t much; it was an aged building, the walls marred with lichen, and water damage. The building creaked, the doors screeched, and the pipes groaned; the stairs were steep and slippery death traps – Louis had once broken two toe nails when he had slipped on the stairs – and the building was always cold and draughty.  Louis was also sure that a ghost and a poltergeist had made their homes here, but the building was nice enough, and the rent cheap enough that two uni students could afford it.

Besides, the neighbours were quite nice, and they didn’t have any creepy neighbour who was universally hated, and suspected of murder. One of their downstairs neighbours sometimes gave Liam and him cookies, so all in all, Louis didn’t complain much. 

That morning however, Louis damned the building to hell when the ice cold floor chilled his feet the moment he got out of bed. His thick, woollen socks were no defence against the ice block that was his floor. Louis walked to the bathroom on his tip toes to save his feet from the cold, but his efforts were futile because the bathroom floor was colder.

Louis sighed and turned on the shower. The pipes gave a dramatic screech before water started sputtering out from the tap with a cough, and Louis brushed his teeth as he waited for the water to heat up. The water was tepid when he stood under the shower head, and he fiddled with the settings until the water was scalding hot. After showering and drying himself, Louis braved the journey from the bathroom to his room in nothing but his towel. 

He quickly put on his clothes, and once he was sufficiently clothed and insulated against the cold, he went to the kitchen. He entered the kitchen just as the kettle started singing, and Liam got up from the rickety dining table to switch off the electric kettle. 

“Good morning, Lou.” Liam said in an exuberant voice that sounded out of place in the dim and quiet room. Liam’s cheeks were flushed, and Louis knew at once that he had gone to the gym. Honestly, what sort of a person goes to the gym at 6:30 in the morning and that too in winter?

“Good morning.” Louis said, and walked to the cabinet to take out the cereal. “Did you go to the gym?”

Liam nodded. “Yeah, it was amazing! I’m totally refreshed and raring to go.”

“Really?” Louis said in a voice that dripped with disbelief.

“Yes, really.” Liam said with a grin.

Louis just shook his head. Liam started making tea, and Louis poured out the cereal for him and Liam. Liam handed him a cup of tea, and Louis sighed in appreciation when the cup warmed his fingers. Louis blew on the tea to cool it, and then took a sip, nodding in approval when it was to his taste. He had taught Liam well.

Louis liked sharing the flat with Liam even though Liam was a stickler for boring stuff like rules and healthy meals. Liam was always up for a prank war, and didn’t mind impromptu dance-offs. Also, Liam was a nice and kind lad, and Louis liked him a lot though he wouldn’t ever tell Liam that.

Louis watched the snow accumulate on the window sill as he sipped his tea while Liam scrolled through his phone. The falling snow was hypnotic, and Louis felt comfortable and sleepy. He tore his eyes away from the window, and finished the last the last of his cereal before he dumped the bowl and tea cup in the sink. He winced when he saw the mountain of dishes that had accumulated in the sink. It was his turn to wash the dishes, and he had to do it before the dishes got mouldy. Louis shuddered when he remembered the mouldy biscuit incident that they had agreed to never talk about again.

“Alright. I’m leaving now. I’ll be back by afternoon.” Louis said to Liam, who looked up from his mobile with a distracted expression.

“What?” Liam asked.

Louis huffed and repeated himself, and Liam nodded. “Ok. I’ll be late today. And don’t forget to do the dishes.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis said with an eye roll, and went to get his coat.

Louis put on his coat and beanie, then wrapped a scarf around his neck, picked up his satchel and keys, and after yelling out a bye to Liam, he went out the door. Once he was out on the street, Louis took a deep breath, the frigid air invigorating him. Louis lived a few minutes away from uni, and he had plenty of time left before his first class of the day, so he walked at a leisurely pace, taking in the scenery that consisted of a few scraggly, bare trees covered with snow. 

Louis’ day was boring, but not so boring that he was reduced to tears. Louis snoozed in the classes that he found boring, paid attention in the ones that were interesting, and chatted with his friends. He found himself in a cheerful mood as he walked home after his classes. He didn’t have to go to work today, and since Liam was coming home late, he could have a nice night in. He would play video games, and watch a soppy movie that the lads usually teased him about. Maybe he would also have a nice wank. An image of the mountain of dishes in the sink rose unbidden before his eyes, and he groaned. He would have to tackle that first, he thought sourly.

It had stopped snowing, and some of the students were pelting each other with snow balls. Louis made a mental note to start a snowball fight the next time he and his friends were together. Louis reached his building and skipped up the stairs, avoiding all the creaky spots. Louis dug through his pockets to get out his keys, but couldn’t find them anywhere. He emptied his pockets before realising that he had put the keys in his satchel. 

He found his keys, and he had just inserted it in the lock when he heard the stairs creaking, and a shuffle of footsteps. He looked up and saw his hot neighbour Harry walking to his flat with a bowed head, and a dragging gait.

“Hey. You alright?” Louis asked, but Harry didn’t hear him. 

Harry went to his flat, and started rummaging his pocket. He found his keys in a matter of seconds, but fumbled with them and dropped them. Louis wondered if he should call out to Harry again, and then decided that he should. Harry was bending down to pick up his keys, and Louis’ eyes flicked to Harry’s bum briefly. He wasn’t a pervert, alright. Harry had a very nice bum, and Louis appreciated bums. Not that it mattered because Harry’s bulky coat left everything to the imagination.

Louis went near Harry, and said, “Are you alright?” His voice came out louder than he intended, and it made Harry jump and whirl around and he dropped his books right on Louis’ toes.

“Motherfuck!” Louis howled because Harry’s books were as heavy as bricks, and Louis’ toes hurt like hell. Louis raised his leg to massage his throbbing toes.

“Fuck! I’m so sorry! You startled me. Are you alright?” Harry asked, and he moved forward to help Louis, but tripped on the fallen books and slammed into Louis.

Normally, Louis would have caught Harry. In fact, catching Harry in his arms was something Louis day dreamed of constantly, along with made-up conversations, but right now Louis was standing like a flamingo, and he lost his balance and banged his head on the wall.

Louis yelled and tears sprang to his eyes. He gritted his teeth against the sharp pain, and waited for the pain to recede. Harry, meanwhile, was apologising frantically.

“Oh god! I’m so sorry! Fuck! I’ve made it worse. Are you ok? Louis?” Harry babbled, and his eyes were wide with fear.

“Oh god. Stop.” Louis muttered. His head smarted, his toes throbbed, and he actually didn’t fancy being caged in by Harry right now. He poked Harry’s chest to make him move. “Move a little.”

“Sorry!” Harry said, and moved back a few steps. 

Louis felt guilty when he took in Harry’s tired and consternated appearance. He had dark smudges under his eyes, his face was pale, and he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked guilty and embarrassed and ready to apologise again, so Louis beat him to it.

“No, no. It’s fine. It’s my fault. I’m sorry for startling you so bad.” Louis said.

“I’m sorry. I’m normally not this clumsy, I’m just exhausted today.” Harry said, and then he bent down to pick up his books. Louis picked up Harry’s fallen keys and handed it to him.

Louis had seen Harry trip on even ground more than a few times, so he didn’t really agree with his assessment that he wasn’t normally this clumsy, but Louis kept it to himself. 

“It’s fine, really.” Louis said instead. “Rough day?”

“Yes. I was up all night studying for this ridiculously hard test, and I think I bombed it.” Harry said with a rueful smile.

“Oh. That sucks.”

“Yeah.” Harry said. “I would love to chat, but I can feel my brain shutting down right now, so I think I’ll go sleep before I embarrass myself any further.” Harry said with a sheepish smile.

Louis grinned. “You do that, mate.” 

“See you, Louis.” Harry said. 

“Bye, Harry.” Louis said.

Harry unlocked his door, and gave Louis a final smile before shutting the door. 

The moment Louis was in the sanctuary of his flat, he slammed his head against the door - gently, because his head still throbbed - and groaned in frustration.

**

Every interaction that Louis had ever had with Harry consisted of embarrassment for either one of them, or for both, along with general awkwardness. 

The first time Louis had met Harry, Harry had run into him, and had splashed tea all over Louis’ t-shirt. Harry had said “Oops” and Louis had automatically said “Hi!” before he realised that holy fucking shit, hot, hot, hot. Even though his skin felt like it was going to melt, his brain registered that this guy was hot as fuck.

The next few minutes consisted of Louis hissing, and resisting the urge to just take off his shirt, and Harry apologising profusely. Harry had introduced himself and his friend, who looked torn between amusement and concern.

“I’m Harry and this is Niall. We just moved in.” Harry said. He looked flustered, and his eyes kept flicking everywhere.

“Hello. I’m Louis.” Louis said, and gave a brief nod to Niall before looking at Harry. Harry’s eyes locked with his, and wow, Harry had clear, lovely green eyes. 

“You should come over for a beer sometime.” Niall said with a friendly smile.

Louis tore his eyes away from Harry, and nodded at Niall. “Yeah, sure. If you need help with anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” Louis planned to drag Liam out to do the physical labour while he chatted with his neighbours, but Harry dashed his hopes.

“Thanks, but we’ve got it covered.” Harry said quickly. 

“But-” Niall began, but was cut off by Harry.

“Come on, Niall. Tea break is over.” Harry said, and then smiled at Louis. “Nice meeting you.” Harry started walking towards the stairs.

“Hey! We just started-” Niall’s voice was a frustrated whine, but followed Harry anyway. “See ya.” Niall called out to Louis as he walked away.

“Yeah.” Louis said, and he was left standing in the corridor with a cold, wet t-shirt that smelled like herbal tea. Louis wrinkled his nose at Harry’s savagery, and went inside his flat to change.

Two weeks later, Louis had been crouching in front of Moira, the landlady’s curmudgeonly tabby, who, according to the landlady was an excellent mouser. Louis had only seen Moira napping and judging people, but she was very cute, and Louis had cultivated a sort of friendship with her. Not that Moira reciprocated his friendship; she seemed to bear his cooing just for the sake of the scraps that Louis sometimes sneaked her.

Louis loved animals though, and he had been cooing at an uninterested Moira when he heard a sound behind him. Louis turned to find Harry grinning at him.

“Have you managed to tame the untameable Moira?” Harry said in mock awe.

Louis snorted. “Not really. We just have a relationship where she bears my cooing and petting if I sneak her scraps.”

“That sounds like, Moira. I’ve been trying to befriend her too. I love cats.” Harry said wistfully. He walked up to Louis, and stood near him. 

“Me too. I always wanted a cat, or a dog; I’m not really picky, but mum refused. She said the house was like a zoo as it is with five wild kids running about.”

“Five? Wow! That must be nice.” Harry said. “I have only one sister, but we did have a cat though. I miss him.” Harry said with a wistful sigh. 

Louis was crouching on his toes, and when he tried to turn around on his toes - a truly stupid move that to this day he had no idea about what made him attempt it - he lost his balance and flailed, his fingers accidently hitting Moira’s face. Moira had hissed, and batted at his palm, her claws nicking him. Louis wasn’t proud of the screech he’d let out. 

Moira fled, and Louis stood up and leaned against the wall, examining the tiny drops of blood that surfaced on his skin. Harry came near him, and his hands hovered over Louis’ as if he wanted to examine Louis’ hand. Harry raised a brow in a wordless question, and Louis offered him his hand.

“It’s not a deep scratch.” Harry said, squinting down at the wound in concentration. Louis found Harry’s furrowed brows vaguely endearing. Louis also found his thoughts about Harry’s furrowed brows very weird. 

“Yeah. She just nicked me.” Harry’s hands were large and warm around his hand, and Louis corralled his thoughts before they went off in a dirty tangent.

“You should wash it thoroughly with water and soap - anti-bacterial soap. And keep an eye on your wound. If it starts showing signs of infection, go to the doctor immediately.”

“Um.” Louis said.

Harry launched into an explanation about Cat Scratch Disease, and Louis lost all hopes about having a normal, getting- to- know- each- other neighbourly conversation with Harry.

There were other incidents that Louis couldn’t bear to think about, like that time Harry caught him humming, and shaking his bum as he opened his door and a multitude of strained conversations. Louis didn’t know why their luck at having a normal conversation was so bad. It was probably the poltergeist. 

Louis put on the kettle, and took out his phone to kill time until the kettle boiled, but Louis could see the dishes mocking him in the periphery of his vision. Louis decided to tackle it after he drank his tea. He took his mug to the hall, and lingered over as he scrolled through his phone, answering messages, checking his mail, and sending silly faced selfies to Liam and Lottie. Then, he girded up his loins with a sigh and went to the kitchen to battle the dishes.

An hour later, his hands were pruned, and his t-shirt was wet, but the dishes were washed, dried, and put in their proper place. It was nice to be able to see the drain of the sink, Louis thought. 

Louis went to his bedroom, stripped of his clothes and flopped down on his bed in just his pants. He ran a hand down his chest, and played with the waistband of his briefs. He pinched his nipples lightly, and rolled them between his fingers, groaning at the jolt of pleasure. He pulled off his pants, and gripped his hardening cock, tugging a few times. He reached over to his night stand, and picked up the bottle of lube and slicked up his hand. 

Louis sighed at the smooth glide of his hand on his cock, and thumbed over the head, smearing the precum and lube down his cock. His breathing was heavier, and keened as he pinched his nipple with his free hand. He tugged at his cock with firm, tight strokes, concentrating on the head. He tugged his balls, and massaged them, his breath punching out of him. 

Louis thoughts were a jumble of images, snippets of porn that he remembered, and memories of past experiences. Louis rubbed the ridge beneath the head of his cock, and he moaned out loud when he imagined Harry’s finger thumbing the same spot. Louis increased the pace of his strokes as he imagined Harry’s large hands tugging at his cock, his green eyes blown with lust, and his deep voice a filthy rumble in Louis’ ear.

Louis felt heat pool in his belly, and his thoughts wandered to Harry’s lips wrapped around his cock, his eyes fluttering shut as he bobbed up and down Louis’ shaft. Louis felt his balls tighten, and he cried out as he came hard, his mind blanking, and his eyes squeezing shut.

Louis panted as he came down, and reached for his discarded briefs and wiped the mess on his stomach. He balled it up and threw it on the floor, deciding to deal with it later. He pulled his duvet up to his shoulders, and fell asleep, feeling loose limbed and warm.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Louis woke up to someone banging on the door. It was probably Liam, and Louis cursed him for forgetting his keys. Louis groaned as he rolled out of bed, and shivered at the loss of warmth. He rooted through the heap of discarded clothes on the floor, and fished out a pair of joggers. He didn’t bother with a shirt; he just had to open the door anyway, and he stumbled to the hall with his hands tucked under his armpits.

The knocking was more insistent now, and Louis grumbled under his breath. “Wait for a fucking second!” Louis yelled, and yanked the door open, ready to unleash a flood of vitriol on Liam for ruining his nap. 

He gaped when he saw Harry standing outside with a yellow tupperware, and a shy smile on his face. Louis cheeks heated up when he realised his state of undress, but his embarrassment gave way to amusement and pride when Harry’s eyes swept across his body, and then lingered on his chest.

“What brings you here, Harold?” Louis said, his voice lilting up with amusement. Harry’s eyes snapped up to his, and Louis grinned at Harry’s sheepish expression.

“Um, it’s just Harry. My name.” Harry said, fidgeting with the tupperware. His hands positively dwarfed the tupperware.

“I know, Harold. Come on in.” Louis said, stepping back to let Harry in. Louis grabbed a hoodie from the back of the sofa, and pulled it on. 

“I brought you some cookies. Here.” Harry handed over the tupperware to Louis.

Louis opened it, and his mouth watered as he took in the delicious looking cookies. Choco chip cookies. Louis was hundred percent sure that Harry was sent from heaven, or from some place that created perfect neighbours. Louis still dreamed about the éclairs Harry had once given him and Liam.

“Thank you so much, Harry! You didn’t have to.”

Harry shook his head. “No problem, really. Um, how is your head?”

“Oh, it’s fine. Nothing to be worried about.” Louis pointed his thumb towards the kitchen. “Do you want some tea?”

Harry’s mouth drooped almost comically. “No. I’ve got to go now. I’ve got a paper to finish.” Harry said with a sigh.

“Ok. That’s fine.” Louis pushed aside the brief flash of disappointment. “Maybe some other time?”

“Yeah, sure.” Harry said, and gave a quick wave before leaving.

Louis went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea, and took a bite of the cookie. It was as delicious as it looked. 

**

It was two days later that Louis’ peaceful life shattered, and turned into a life that was filled with chaos and despair.

Ok, he was being a tad dramatic. But, it certainly felt like that as Louis walked to the library in a daze after his professor had reminded them about a project that was due in the first week of December. It wouldn’t have been a problem if he didn’t have exams starting right after that. Louis could already feel his head starting to ache as he changed all his study plans to accommodate this stupid project.

The library was abuzz with a low hum of activity when Louis entered it. Louis walked to the tables, and took a seat beside a guy scrolling feverishly through what looked like a thousand page pdf, and a girl jabbing furiously at her phone. Louis took out his laptop, entered the password, opened his email and found the email from his professor that had details of the project. Louis sucked in a deep breath and got to work.

Hours later, Louis walked home with a crick on his neck and bleary eyes. He wanted to sleep for hours, but he had to wake up early tomorrow for his morning shift at work. 

Heavy, fluffy chunks of snow were falling, and a sharp, cold breeze was blowing which made Louis shudder. Louis pulled his beanie down over his ears, and tightened his scarf; he felt the cold very easily. 

Some stores and a few houses had already put up Christmas decorations even though it was only the third week of November. The effect created by the lights was charming; the light glinted off the snow, and looked really pretty in the dark, sombre evening. Louis grinned down at a Labrador as it sniffed at his knees when it passed by him, looking handsome in its plaid snow boots.

Liam was frowning at his laptop, and gave Louis a distracted wave without even looking up his work. Louis made pot noodles, ate it mechanically, his mind still mulling over the project. When Louis went to bed, he fell asleep in a matter of moments.

The next few weeks passed in a blur of studying, preparing the project, and work. Louis barely had any time for himself anymore, and he usually rushed from one place to another without much of a break. By the time he submitted his project, he felt like a zombie; a look in the mirror confirmed it, he was pale, and the bags under his eyes were pronounced and deep.

Back home, Louis took out his hideously expensive, fat books to study, and he got into the flow of studying. Two hour later, his phone pinged with a text from his mum. Louis took off his glasses, and rubbed his dry eyes before reading the text. His mum was asking him about when he was planning to come home for Christmas. Louis typed out “After exams,” and then got back to studying.

Louis took a break half an hour later because his mind was screaming in panic, making it impossible to study. Louis pushed his chair off the table with a screech, and drank a glass of water to calm his nerves. He took his books to the hall; he vaguely remembered reading in a student pamphlet that a change in scenery helped in studying. He dropped the books on the sofa, flopped down and closed his eyes for a moment. 

The flat was silent, making the ambient noise audible. Liam was pacing in his room; the people in the flat below theirs were listening to some song, jazz probably, Louis vaguely recognised the tune; the wind was blowing against the window, the glass making a faint sound when the wind pushed against it.

Louis opened his eyes to look at the window. Snow and wind were swirling outside, thick enough to obstruct his view. They seemed to be having heavy snowfall this season. Louis watched the snow for some time, the distorted glow of light from the building opposite theirs adding to the eerie, hypnotic effect. Louis found his eyes getting heavy, his limbs felt slackening as sleep crept in. Louis snapped his eyes open, and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

The nervous energy in the campus shot through the roof when the exams arrived. On the first day of exams, Louis ate breakfast with grim determination, going over theories in his mind. Louis always found the first exam nerve wracking, but it went well. After that, he fell into a routine of studying, sleeping for an hour or two so that he didn’t fall down, writing exams, and studying again.

The day before his final exam, Louis was staring at his book that was blurring in and out of focus. Louis wanted to sleep for days, wanted to be the next Rip van Winkle. He tugged at his hair, trying to make sense of what he was reading. His eyes itched, and he was tempted to just slam the book shut, and go to sleep. He didn’t fancy failing much, though, so he stayed put.

Louis felt like he was floating on air as he handed over his last paper, and he hummed as he walked out of the examination hall. He blinked when he walked outside; it was snowing quite heavily, a blanket of snow covering the road before him. He had forgotten to wear boots. Fuck.  Louis gritted his teeth against the cold, and braved the journey back home. 

He could hear snippets of Christmas jingles blaring in the shops as various customers came and went to the shops. People were milling about, trying to find one shop that wasn’t as crowded as the others to do their last minute shopping. Louis ignored the cheery decorations, and the enthusiastic ‘SALE!’ signs, concentrating only on getting home, and warming his toes that felt like they were going to fall off.

Louis tromped up the stairs, and took off his squishy, wet socks with a grimace. Walking through the cold floor on wet feet felt like walking through a frozen over lake. Louis turned on the shower, and stripped the layers of clothes he was wearing. Once he was in the shower, he felt like melting. The water felt amazing on his sore shoulders, though the water pressure wasn’t that great. Maybe if he groaned and pouted enough, Liam would feel sorry and offer to massage his shoulders.

Louis dressed, and then went to Liam’s room. There was a neat stack of clothes and presents on his bed, and Liam was folding his socks. 

“Why are you folding your socks?” Louis demanded.

“What else am I supposed to do then?” Liam put his carefully folded socks in another pile.

“Just shove them in like a normal human, Liam.” 

Liam looked at him, looking scandalised to his core. “I’m not going to shove them in.”

“Fine. You won’t ever get these minutes that you spent in folding socks back, you know. Are you ready to live your life in regret?” 

Liam didn’t reply. How very rude. Louis reached out a hand from where he was lolling on the bed to pinch Liam’s nipple, but Liam neatly stepped away. Louis would get him when he wasn’t expecting anything.

“At what time are you leaving tomorrow?” Louis asked, idly fiddling with a neat bow on one of the presents.

“Early. My train is at seven.”

Louis gasped. “So early? You do have some masochistic tendencies, Lima.”

“The earlier I leave, the earlier I get home.” Liam shrugged. “When are you leaving?”

It was moments like these that Louis hated; the moment where one slowly, horrifyingly remembered something very important that one had completely forgotten. Louis hadn’t booked tickets for going home, and he hadn’t even remembered it until now. Louis felt ill as cold horror seeped into his stomach.

“I- I forgot to book tickets.” Louis said. His mouth felt dry.

Liam gaped at him. “What! Really? Lou!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the fuck should I do?” Louis leaped out of Liam’s bed and paced. “Oh god! My mum is going to kill me. My whole family is going to kill me and bury me in the woods if I don’t go home.”

“Woah. Calm down.” Liam said, and picked up his laptop from his study table. “Let’s see if there are any seats available.”

There weren’t any seats available on a  train; which was expected, considering the fact that this was peak holiday season. They looked at buses next, and though Louis didn’t really fancy travelling such a long distance on a bus, he decided to bear it. Louis breathed a sigh of relief, and texted his mum about his plans.

_ “I hope the weather holds up,”  _ she texted back.  _ “It’s snowing quite heavily.” _

_ “Yeah, I really hope it holds up. I’m really looking forward to meet you guys.”  _ Louis replied.

_ “Same here, love.” _

Louis and Liam ate dinner, and then exchanged gifts. Louis was delighted by the Christmas and birthday presents that Liam gave him; a vintage football jacket he found on eBay, and thick, fluffy socks. Louis smacked a kiss on Liam’s cheek, and then pulled him into a headlock.

Louis went to bed with excitement fluttering in his stomach.

**

Louis woke up early next morning to sleepily wish Liam a safe journey, and then he burrowed into his deliciously warm nest of blankets and went to sleep. He woke up around noon, giddy with joy, but his excitement sank like a stone when one look outside the window showed a flurry of snowfall, and an endless stretch of white.

With worry burning a hole in his stomach, Louis checked the news app on his phone, and he cursed loudly when he saw the weather report. A warning had been issued for a snow storm, and travelling wasn’t advised. Louis opened his contact list and called his mum.

“Mum! God! There’s a weather alert, did you see?”

“Yes, I did,” his mum’s voice sounded a bit strained. 

“Why now? Couldn’t this stupid, bloody storm have held off for a day?” Louis paced around his room. He found his discarded satchel near the door, and he got down on his knee to rummage through the pockets to find his cigarettes.

“Lou. It’s ok, love. The storm will hopefully blow off, and then you can visit.”

Louis squeezed the pack of cigarettes between his fingers. “I’ll miss Christmas. And my birthday.” Louis said; his voice small and hollow.

“I know.” His mum’s voice sounded sad. “We all wish you were here, Lou. This is a terrible bit of luck, but we can skype.”

“It won’t be the same.” Louis said slowly, so that his voice wouldn’t crack.

“Yes, Lou.” His mum agreed.

Louis talked to his mum a bit more, then hung up after promising to skype her later, and assuring her that he had enough food stocked up. Louis texted Liam next, asking him if he had reached his home yet. Liam replied that he had, and asked Louis to take care. 

Louis sighed as he chucked the phone and cigarettes on the bed. He suddenly felt tears prick his eyes. He was a family person, a people person, and the thought of spending the holidays in this shitty flat all alone with only Netflix for company was too much to bear. 

The flat was grey and dark, too quiet without the sounds of another person shuffling about. Louis switched on the lights in his room, and then showered. As he opened his wardrobe to take out his clothes, his eyes fell on the presents that were meant for his sisters. Louis made an inarticulate sound of rage, and slammed the door closed with more force that the door could probably withstand.

Louis whiled away time until the evening by drinking many cups of tea, chatting with multiple people, and watching a random show. He was restless and bored with nothing to do, and nowhere to go. He closed his laptop, unable to become invested in the show he was watching. His eyes swept across the bland ceiling, the boring walls, and the littered floor of his room in search of something to do. Louis surveyed the floor again, and at a loss for something better to do, he decided to do his laundry.

Louis didn’t exactly like doing laundry, but the simple, repetitive task of sorting through his clothes, and the rumble and whines of the washing machine were sort of soothing. Louis folded his laundered clothes haphazardly, and resigning himself to an evening spent fused to his sofa, Louis climbed the stairs to his floor.

Louis could hear plaintive meows and Harry’s voice as he climbed the final set of stairs leading to his floor. As he reached the landing, he saw Harry talking to Moira, who just meowed louder, drowning out Harry’s voice.

“No, Moira, I’m not going to take off your collar.” Harry said with fond exasperation.

Moira was wearing a Christmas wreath collar that looked adorable on her, but she obviously despised it. Moira scratched at the collar, and meowed once again at Harry. Harry shook his head. 

“Hey.” Louis said, amused by the scene before him.

Harry jolted and turned to look at Louis. Harry grinned at him, and Louis felt his heart warm. God, Harry was really pretty. 

“Hiya.” Harry said.

“Are you stuck here due to the storm too?” Louis asked, walking up to Harry.

“Not really. My mum and stepfather went on a cruise, and I was supposed to spend Christmas with my sister, but she got held up with work. So, I’m spending Christmas alone this time.”

“Oh. That’s sad.”

“Nah. It can’t really be helped. I’m fine with it now.” Harry said with a shrug. “Wait,” Harry continued, frowning. “Were your plans ruined?” 

“Yeah.” Louis feeling disappointment settle like a weight on his chest. “I mean, I completely forgot to book tickets, and I was supposed to go by bus, something I wasn’t looking forward to. Not that I can complain because it was my fault, but I was really looking forward to going home.” 

“Oh.” Harry said, sounding sad.

Louis huffed out a bitter laugh. “Well, I’ll have to deal with it. Can’t really control the weather, can I?”  Louis said.

“It’s still terrible though. The weather is a bastard.” 

“Yes it is.” Louis agreed. An idea was taking shape in his mind, and he fidgeted with the laundry basket in his hand, as he thought about how to frame it.

“Harry, I was thinking,” Louis began. 

Harry looked at him with curious eyes, and Louis felt sudden nervousness thread through him. Louis pushed his hair back and continued.

“I was thinking that since we’re both stuck here, we could spend it together?” Louis’s words came out in a rush.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. “That’s a great idea!” He said, and then winced at his exuberance. Louis grinned.

“Someone’s very excited.” He teased.

“Shut up.” Harry said, shooting Louis a playful frown.

They lapsed into awkward silence when they both realised at the same time that they had no idea what spending Christmas together entailed. Louis wracked his brain for ideas, but the only idea that he could come up with was building a snowman, and that wasn’t possible in this weather unless they wanted to turn into snowmen.

Harry broke the painful silence. “Do you want to decorate a Christmas tree?” He said, sounding shy as though he wasn’t sure how Louis would react.

Louis raised a sceptical eyebrow. “You have a Christmas tree?”

“Yeah. Mortimer.”

Louis raised both his eyebrows.

“He looks like a Mortimer.” Harry said, his eyes dancing. “Mor-tree-mer.” Harry said, and giggled.

Louis groaned at the terrible joke. He refused to be endeared. It was a lost cause though, because Louis could feel himself smile.

“That was really horrible, Harold.” Louis rolled his eyes, though he knew that his smile must’ve given him away. “I’ll help you decorate the tree if you don’t make any more bad jokes.”

“Heeey! That’s an offer that I have to refuse.”

“Take it or leave it.” Louis said in his best soap opera voice.

“It’s a bad, bad offer, but I have to agree for Mortimer.” Harry said solemnly.

Louis snorted. “Let me put away my laundry. Then I’ll come and help you decorate.”

Louis quickly unlocked his flat, dumped the basket in one corner of his room, and checked his clothes and hair. He looked like the epitome of soft and cuddly chic if he did say so himself. Louis beamed at his reflection, and after locking his flat, knocked on Harry’s door.

“The door is unlocked.” Harry yelled from inside the flat.

Louis let himself in, and his eyes fell on Harry who was bent over a box on the floor. Louis’ eyes were glued to Harry’s thighs, which looked delicious in the form-fitting jeans that he was wearing. Louis’ eyes drifted to Harry’s bum, and he had a sudden urge to go over, and pat his cute, little bum. And then maybe squeeze it a little, too.

Louis shook his head, and walked up to Harry. Harry tutted, and upended the box on the floor. He knelt down on the floor to rummage through the tinsel and other assorted paper ornaments. 

“What’re you looking for?” Louis asked.

“I’m looking for the Christmas star.” Harry said. “Yes! Got it!” He said, and pulled a plastic star free from the tinsel.

“Here hold this. I’ll go get Mortimer.” Harry got up to his feet, and went into one of the rooms.

Mortimer was a short, stout, plastic Christmas tree that had obviously seen better days. Harry placed it on the beat up coffee table, and patted the top of the tree.

“Mortimer.” Harry said.

“Nice to meet you, Mortimer. We’re going to make you all pretty.” Louis said with an exaggerated drawl, and he ducked when Harry threw an ornament at him.

Mortimer only came up to Harry’s waist, so the heap of tinsel seemed a bit too much, but Harry insisted that they try to use as much tinsel as possible. Louis started a stream of commentary, describing Harry’s every movement, and he felt proud when Harry laughed and shook his head at Louis’ jokes. Harry brushed against Louis as they moved round the coffee table, and his bulky red sweater felt soft against Louis’ skin. 

After they finished decorating, Mortimer was more tinsel than tree, but looked charming in a lopsided, odd sort of way. Louis stood beside Harry and surveyed the tree, feeling oddly affectionate of the squat, over-decorated tree.

“Now we put the star.” Harry brandished the yellow, plastic star. “Here, do you want to do it?” Harry extended the star towards Louis.

Louis shook his head. “No, it’s fine. You do it.”

“Let’s put it together.” Harry said.

Louis took hold of one of the arms of the star, Harry took hold of another, and they lowered it over the top of the tree. Harry tilted his head to the side, considering the tree.

“Something is missing, don’t you think?” Harry said.

“Lights.” Louis said. “There weren’t any lights in that box. Besides, where will we put them?”

“I have fairy lights in my room.” Harry said, and then tapped his lips with his finger. It drew Louis’ eyes to his lips, and Louis found himself momentarily distracted.

“We’ll have to remove some of the tinsel.” Louis said; his voice wavering a little. He was unable to look away from Harry who was rubbing his bottom lip with the tip of his finger.

“That’s fine.” Harry’s lips quirked up in a smirk, and Louis nodded before turning away, feeling flustered.

Louis removed the tinsel while Harry went to his room to get the fairy lights. They moved the coffee table near a socket, and then Harry wrapped the lights around the tree. When he switched on the lights, Louis had to admit the tree looked prettier. 

The lights fell on Harry’s face; the glow of the lights softened the angles of his jaw, and burnished the dusting of stubble on Harry’s chin a golden colour.

Louis was mesmerised, unable to look away from Harry. He noticed in the back of his mind that Harry was looking at him, too. A faint scratching on the door startled him, and Louis looked away, a blush heating his cheeks.

“It’s Moira.” Harry said. His cheeks looked flushed too, and Louis felt a little better.

When Harry opened the door, Moira darted in, the wreath collar still in place. She stalked up to Louis, and wound through his legs once before jumping up on the coffee table.

“So, Jess didn’t allow you to take off the collar did she?” Louis said, grinning at Moira.

Moira ignored him, and batted at the tinsel. She had an air of injured dignity about her.

“We should take a picture!” Harry said, taking out his phone.

The selfie that Harry took had Louis crossing his eyes, Harry smiling and giving thumbs up, Moira’s blurry face, and the tree twinkling away in the background. 

Louis’ day turned out to be much better than he had expected.

**

Louis went back to his flat for the night after promising Harry that he would come over for breakfast. 

Harry was apparently one of those mythical morning persons who thrived under the light of the sun and the sound of bird calls. So, Louis had to wake up early to go to Harry’s flat for breakfast. Louis huddled under his blankets, squinting at his phone to check the time. He saw the date, and his stomach fluttered with excitement, as well as sadness when he saw that his birthday was two days away, including today.

When Louis knocked at Harry’s door, Harry opened the door wearing an apron that was decorated with stars and clouds along with a bright yellow stain in the centre. He wasn’t wearing a shirt beneath his apron. Louis appreciated the width of Harry’s shoulders, and the narrowness of his hips that was accentuated by the bow of the apron as he followed Harry to the kitchen. 

Louis knew that Harry was a good cook, of course, but the smell that was wafting in the kitchen was so otherworldly that Louis almost drooled. Harry had made frittata, and it smelled and looked delicious. 

“Help yourself, Lou. I’ll, er, change, and be back in a sec.”

Louis poured himself some orange juice, and sipped it as he waited for Harry. Harry came back a few minutes later, wearing a lavender sweater that looked well loved. They served themselves, and began eating.

After the first bite, Louis was torn between shoving the frittata in his mouth as fast as possible, and savouring every bite. It was like panacea for his deadened taste buds that had for so long tasted nothing but the standard uni student fare.

“This tastes so, so good.” Louis said, groaning as he took another bite.

Harry hid a pleased smile behind his fingers. “Thanks.”

“I wish you were my roommate.” Louis said with a sigh. “I mean, I love Liam and all that, but he can’t cook much either. The only difference between me and him is that he usually doesn’t end up burning stuff.”

Harry chuckled. “I remember that you once set off the smoke detector. There was a lot of yelling coming from your flat.”

“Who knew that milk can catch on fire?” Louis shook his head. “The mysteries of the universe are vast and endless.”

“You set milk on fire? How is that even possible?” Harry goggled at him.

“I was waiting for the milk to boil, and then I forgot all about it. The smoke detector started beeping, and when we rushed to the kitchen, we found that bloody saucepan burning away cheerily! We managed to put it out, but the kitchen smelled like burned milk for ages. And Liam didn’t talk to me for a week.”

“Wow! I didn’t even know that was possible.”

“You don’t know half of my cooking misadventures.”

They ate in silence for a bit, and then Louis broke the silence.

“So, do you always cook shirtless? Don’t you get cold?”

Harry was drinking juice, and he paused, his lips pursed on the rim, and his eyes wide. “Um...yes.” Harry paused. “The heat from the stove keeps me warm.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I’m used to it.” Harry said with a casual shrug. He didn’t meet Louis’ eyes.

Louis wondered about the truthfulness of his statement, but he didn’t push it. It could be true for all he knew, and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself.

“I could never do that. I can’t bear the cold.” Louis shivered. “I swear there’s a ghost that pops into my flat, the way the temperature fluctuates sometimes.”

“This building is quite old, you know. So, it’s quite possible this building has accumulated a few ghosts over the years.” Harry leaned forward and continued in a stage whisper. “I sometimes hear unearthly groans at night.” He paused dramatically. “Then I realise that it is Niall having a good time.”

Louis burst out laughing, his shoulders shaking. Harry puffed up and preened, and with his un-brushed hair, he looked like a puffed up bird. Affection punched Louis in his gut, more strongly than was probably normal, considering that Louis had only had a conversation with Harry that didn’t immediately spiral into awkwardness yesterday. Louis cast around wildly for some idea.

“Speaking of ghosts, we should have a horror movie marathon.” Louis said.

“Um, ok?” 

Louis helped Harry clear up, and also offered to wash up the dishes. Harry refused, but then they compromised, with Louis washing the dishes, and Harry drying them and putting them away. Louis felt oddly enchanted as he stood beside Harry under the bright light of his kitchen. The only sounds in the kitchen were the splashing of water, the clink of dishes, and the wind howling outside. Harry was humming as he dried the dishes, and he was like a furnace, radiating warmth. Louis wanted to slot against Harry’s side, but he refrained, and instead focused on the dishes.

After they were done with the dishes, Louis flicked off the lights in the hall, and shut the blinds to set the atmosphere for a horror movie marathon. Harry returned with his laptop and Bluetooth speakers.

“Do you think we should make a blanket nest on the floor, and then watch a flick?”

Harry was a man after his own heart. “Hell yes!”

Harry gave him a bunch of blankets, and they spread it on the floor in front of the sofa. Harry gave Louis a crisp blanket to wrap around himself. They settled with their backs against the sofa, and Louis randomly chose a horror movie, and started it. 

It was obvious after twenty minutes and two jump scares later that Harry didn’t really like horror movies. He jumped about a three feet in the air when there was a jump scare, and fidgeted the entire time the ominous music played in the background. He also averted his eyes every time the couple in the flick opened another door in their ramshackle mansion. Why the boyfriend felt it was still necessary to check all the rooms after encountering a faceless entity twice was beyond Louis.

“Hey.” Louis nudged Harry who squeaked. “Let’s watch something else, yeah?”

“No!” Harry said. “Um, I- It’s fine.” Harry gave a weak smile.

“It’s terrible, and I’m going to scream if that stupid guy says ‘We need to be sure. Let’s check another creepy room.’” Louis said, rolling his eyes in contempt when the boyfriend gave the classic ‘Let’s split up’ line.

“Ok.” Harry looked relieved, but he tried to hide it. 

Louis reached out, and smoothed down a tuft of Harry’s hair. Louis paused, realising what he was doing, but Harry tilted his head towards Louis’ hand. Louis petted Harry’s hair.

“Is there anything you want to watch?” Louis said, ignoring the fact that he was petting his neighbour’s hair, and that his neighbour was obviously enjoying the petting.  It was all very bro-y.

“Princess Diaries?” Harry said, tilting his head to head to look at Louis with beseeching eyes.

As if Louis was strong enough to resist The Princess Diaries. Louis took his hand off Harry’s hair to change the movie. The boyfriend was going down to the basement, calling out to his girlfriend. Louis put on The Princess Diaries, and casually-not-casually started petting Harry’s hair again. Harry didn’t protest.

Louis fell asleep at some point, cocooned in the soft blanket that smelled like Harry’s detergent. He curled up on the floor, snuffling against the blanket that was underneath him. He woke up at one point, and turned to look at Harry, who was doing something on his laptop, with earphones plugged in. His mind was hazy with sleep, and feeling bold, Louis snuggled against Harry’s side, and fell asleep again, soaking in Harry’s warmth.

They spent the rest of the day feasting on popcorn, hot chocolate and frozen pizza. They watched cheesy flick after cheesy flick, and Louis spent the night on Harry’s sofa.

The next day, there wasn’t much to do except watch movies again, but Louis couldn’t bear watching another movie, so they played scrabble. Louis refused to play after Harry didn’t let him take points for many words. Honestly, Harry had no imagination. Louis told Harry that.

“There’s no place for imagination here!” Harry said. “Vibey isn’t a word.”

“It so is. Keep up with the times, Harold.” Louis said with a sniff.

Harry’s eyebrow twitched.

Ok, time to change tactics. “And what about you, huh? What does za even mean?”

“It’s an accepted word. It’s there in the scrabble dictionary.” Harry took out his phone. “Here, see.”

Louis wasn’t having any of that. “Cheating!” He yelled, and launched himself at Harry, who shrieked, and then started giggling when Louis started tickling him. 

Harry’s wildly bucking legs scattered the tiles on the board, and he begged for mercy in two seconds flat, but Louis didn’t stop tickling him, too amused by Harry’s cackles and his scrunched up face.

It turned out that Harry was as competitive as Louis was, and he wasn’t above playing dirty. Louis gaped at Harry when he brazenly cheated at cards.

“You cheated. Again!” Louis sputtered.

“That’s how champions play. Keep up if you can, Louis.” 

Louis started cheating too, and that devolved into making rules up, and in the end they were just throwing cards everywhere while yelling incoherently. Louis enjoyed himself thoroughly.

Louis was about to suggest a Christmas carols competition, but Harry didn’t seem keen on it. As evening crept in, he seemed distracted and twitchy. Louis got the message. He made his excuses, and went to his own flat. He pushed aside the twinge of hurt. Harry had spent three days with him, and Louis wasn’t going to blame him for wanting to be alone for some time. 

He played video-games, browsed the internet, and scrolled through his phone. The storm was winding down, and the weather reports said that the storm would blow over in a day or two. He’ll be able to spend New Year’s with his family at least. Louis wondered what Harry was going to do for New Year’s. 

Louis drifted off some time around ten – he was already showing his age, Louis thought cynically before he fell asleep – and he was woken up by the buzzing of his mobile. He groggily accepted the incoming call, and was startled awake by the excited shriek on the other end.

“Lou! Wake up and come on skype, right now!” Lottie said. Louis could hear all his siblings chattering in the background, and he smiled widely, all remnants of sleep disappearing.

“Yeah! Just a moment!” Louis said, and the line went dead.

Louis rooted around for his laptop, logged in, and grinned when he saw his sisters all crowded around the screen of Lottie’s computer. There were still ten minutes left for the clock to strike twelve, and his sisters all spoke over one another, while his mum tried to find a place between his siblings.

At twelve, they yelled ‘Happy Birthday!’ and then sang the birthday song. Louis spoke to them for an hour before his mum herded his younger siblings to bed. Louis spoke for half an hour more to Lottie and Fizzy before he called it a night.

Louis woke up in the morning to someone knocking at his door. Louis stumbled to the front door, opened the door, and blinked owlishly at Harry who beamed at him.

“Happy Birthday!” Harry said.

Louis eyes fell on the cake that Harry was holding, and then to Harry’s dimpled grin, and his two bunny teeth. Louis’ mind blanked.

“I really want to kiss you.” Louis’ mouth formed the words, and said them out loud without his brain’s permission. When his brain caught up with his mouth, he realised that, yes, he really, really, really wanted to kiss Harry.

Harry nearly dropped the cake on the floor, but somehow held onto it. He blinked, swallowed, and then nodded. “God! Yes!”

Louis hand tightened around the doorknob, and he stepped back to let Harry inside. Louis shut the door. He stared at Harry, and Harry stared back, looking increasingly awkward as he stood before Louis with the cake in his hand.

“Um, so...” Harry began, and at the same time Louis said, “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

“Oh.” Harry said. “Then you should brush?”

“Yes. I always brush.” Louis slapped his forehead. Harry must be extremely delighted to know about Louis’ dental hygiene. “Just stay here, put away the cake, and stay put, alright. I’ll be back.”

Louis didn’t wait for Harry’s reaction; instead he rushed to the bathroom, brushed his teeth thoroughly, used twice the normal amount of mouthwash, washed his face, and placidly walked to the hall.

Harry was standing with his arms behind his back, his toes pointing at each other. He looked cosy and cute in his cable knit sweater, his fingers plucking at the too large sleeves. Louis stood before him, and Harry smiled, a little bashful and a lot cheeky.

“So, kissing?”

“Yes. Kissing.” Louis nodded, and pulled Harry down by his neck.

Harry’s lips were plush, a bit chapped, and they felt wonderful against Louis’ lips. Louis felt warmth zip down his spine as Harry pulled him closer by his wait. Louis cupped Harry’s face, and tilted his slightly. Harry’s tongue probed at the seam of his lips, and Louis let Harry lick into his mouth, unable to stop a small groan.

Harry’s tongue was warm and insistent in Louis’ mouth, and Louis swept his tongue over Harry’s own. They kissed for long moments, and pulled apart with an obscene sound. Louis’ heart was pounding away at a frantic pace. Harry smelled wonderful up close, and Louis pulled Harry closer to breathe in his scent. 

“You taste like mint.” Harry said with his mouth near Louis’ ear. 

Louis shivered at the gravelly undertone in Harry’s voice. “I brushed.” Louis said, his mouth tilting up in a smile.

“Dentists hate you.” Harry said, mimicking an ad announcer’s voice.

Louis snorted. “Shut up.”

He got up on his tiptoes, and kissed Harry again.

**

“So, how did you find out it’s my birthday?” Louis asked some time later. He scrubbed his face with a tissue to wipe away the icing.

Harry was combing his fingers through his hair, trying to find any errant pieces of cake that may have got up there. He paused and his eyes darted from side to side. Louis stopped wiping his face, and looked at Harry. Oooh, it looked like embarrassing confessions time.

“I may have looked at your Facebook profile.” Harry admitted.

“Did you stalk my Facebook, Harold? That’s not very nice, you know.” Louis teased.

“Shut Up. I just looked for a few minutes.” 

“Minutes?”

Harry didn’t reply. Louis sidled up to Harry, and kissed his cheek, right over the dimple.

“Thank you for making me a cake. I loved it.” Louis said. 

Harry flushed slightly. “You’re welcome. Sorry for kicking you out yesterday, I wanted to keep this a secret.”

“I thought you got tired of me. You broke my heart for a minute there, Styles.” Louis burrowed closer to Harry. Harry was really warm and comfortable.

“I could never get tired of you. You’re, um, you’re amazing.” Harry said softly.

Louis’ heart beat ticked up, his cheeks warmed. “You’re quite amazing, too.” 

Then Louis licked the bit of icing that was left on Harry’s dimple.

Harry screeched. “Lou! Keep your gross lurgies away from me!”

Louis’ grin was wicked. “I duuno, I quite liked it.” He reached out towards the cake that was flattened by their previous cake fight to gather some more icing on his fingers.

Harry manhandled him so that he was lying on his back on the sofa, and kissed him. Louis forgot what he was about to do.

It had stopped snowing, and when Louis opened the window, he reeled back at the frigid air that was blowing outside. Louis roped Harry into making tiny snowmen on the window sill. Harry chopped up a carrot into tiny pieces to make noses for the snowmen, and brought over some lentils for the eyes. Soon, snowmen lined the window sill, and Harry took a photo to upload on his Instagram. 

Louis teased Harry for his Instagram aesthetic, and Harry brought up younger Louis’ penchant for stripes and colourful jeans. Louis tickled Harry for that. They cuddled on the sofa, and talked for hours.

“How come we are able to talk so much now when weren’t able to hold a single conversation before?” Louis asked, playing with the soft hairs on Harry’s nape. Louis was glad that Harry was as cuddly and affectionate as he was.

Harry lifted his head up from Louis’ chest, and kissed his chin. “Hmm. Well in my case, I wanted to impress my hot neighbour with my brilliant conversation skills, but when something went wrong, I lost my nerve and that just made the situation worse.”

Louis giggled. “I wanted to impress hot-neighbour-Harry, too.”

“So, when you asked if we could spend Christmas together, I promised myself that I wouldn’t let cats or books or tea, come between a nice, adult conversation with you.”

“I’m glad it worked out.” Louis said.

“I’m glad, too.” Harry said.

On Christmas day, Harry made lasagne, and they cuddled and had a Christmas carol competition. Louis left for home two days later, and almost missed his bus because he was so busy kissing Harry. Louis had a wonderful time at home, and he was glad to spend at least a few days with his family. Harry texted him every day, so that was nice too.

On New Year’s Eve, as everyone was counting down to the New Year, Louis got a message from Harry. It was a close up picture of Harry’s puckered lips, nostrils and half of his friend’s ear with the caption, “Newyeasrs kisssA.” 

Louis grinned, his heart swelling two sizes too big, and sent him back a picture, too.

A month later, on Harry’s birthday, Louis woke his boyfriend up with a spectacular blowjob. Harry woke up with a gurgle as Louis slid his lips down Harry’ shaft. He traced the vein up to the head of Harry’s cock, and tapped the slit with his tongue.

“Beautiful, fuck, yeah, like that.” Harry babbled.

Louis bobbed down, taking as much of Harry’s cock inside his mouth as he could, and twisted his fingers over the part that he couldn’t reach. Louis suckled on the head a little before pulling back.

Harry whined high in his throat. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” Louis said, and rolled a condom down Harry’s cock.

He lined himself over Harry’s cock, and with his hand tight on the base of Harry’s cock, he dragged his wet hole over the head of Harry’s cock. Harry moaned loudly.

“All the while I was prepping myself, I kept thinking about how much better your fingers feel.” Louis lowered slowly, gasping as his hole was breached.

“Such long fingers, so perfect. Always stretch me out so good.” Louis continued, his voice wavering as he sank down on Harry cock. 

“Oh god, Lou! You feel so perfect.” Harry said, his eyes wide, his fingers scrabbling down Louis’ side.

Louis sank down bit by bit until he was seated on Harry’s cock. He panted as he got used to the stretch. Louis pulled up until Harry’s cock was halfway with him, and then he slammed down, groaning at how perfect Harry felt inside him.

“Fuck, so tight.” Harry moaned.

Louis started bouncing up and down on Harry’s cock, shivering at the stretch. 

“I love how your cock stretches me out.” Louis panted. “You’re so thick.”

Harry started fucking up, and Louis felt sparks of pleasure shoot down his spine when Harry’s cock brushed against his prostate. Harry’s fingers circled his cock, and he circled the head of Louis’ cock.

Louis felt pleasure pool in his stomach, and he moaned when Harry flicked his nipples. He bent down to kiss Harry messily. Louis was pushed forward by the force of Harry’s thrusts, and Louis bounced down as hard he could. Louis groaned when Harry’s big hands grasped his waist, and he started fucking Louis down on his cock.

Harry came with a guttural groan, and then he tugged at Louis’ cock. It only took a few tugs, before Louis felt the heat and pleasure crest, and he came all over Harry’s chest.

Louis flopped down beside Harry, his thighs trembling, and with sweat cooling on his chest. Harry took off the condom, and tied it up, then wiped the mess with a wet wipe. Louis threw a hand over Harry’s chest and sighed.

“That was amazing.” Harry said, his voice deep and rough.

“Wait until I give you your present. It’s gonna blow your mind.”

“You already blew my mind, babe.” Harry sounded proud of his joke.

Louis rolled his eyes. He should’ve seen that coming. “Dork.”

“Your dork.” Harry beamed, wide and cheesy.

Louis felt affection warm his heart, and he was unable to stop his fond smile.

“Yeah.” He agreed, and pulled Harry into a kiss.

 

_ End. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear your thoughts and comments!
> 
> My [tumblr](http://steampunk-lou.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The fic post is [here](http://steampunk-lou.tumblr.com/post/155022035419/cold-days-warm-hearts-word-count-10472)


End file.
